


Window over the world

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era come se quella casa fosse un po’ meno sua, ora che i segni di Nakajima erano spariti.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Window over the world

**_ \- Window over the world - _ **

Hikaru guardava fuori.

C’era il sole, c’era un vento leggero che scuoteva a malapena le cime dei radi alberi che si stagliavano nella via dove si trovava il suo appartamento.

Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa, in quel momento, per potersi sentire meglio.

Avrebbe voluto andare oltre il vetro di quella finestra, andare fuori, riuscire a respirare dell’aria finalmente pulita, ma era come se non ci riuscisse, come se fosse separato dal resto del mondo, senza possibilità di fuga. Senza possibilità di sentirsi meglio, né la speranza che accadesse qualcosa.

Si guardò intorno, ma quella stanza non gli pareva affatto familiare.

Dov’era il cuscino preferito di Yuto, l’unico sul quale riuscisse a dormire comodamente?

Dov’erano tutte le sue cianfrusaglie, sparse un po’ per la stanza, un po’ sul comodino, un po’ sulla scrivania?

Aprì l’armadio, e provò una fitta al cuore nel trovarne l’esatta metà vuota.

Gli mancava il disordine del più piccolo, gli mancavano le sue cose ad affollare l’intero appartamento.

Era come se quella casa fosse un po’ meno sua, ora che i segni di Nakajima erano spariti.

E pensare che era stato lui a toglierli. E pensare che era stato lui a vagare per casa per giornate intere a cercare ogni singola cosa che glielo ricordasse, ogni singolo dettaglio che gli parlasse della sua presenza in quella casa.

E quando aveva finito tutto, quando aveva eliminato ogni traccia, si era reso conto che non era possibile dimenticarlo.

Che non erano gli oggetti.

Che entrava tutte le sere in casa, guardava il divano e pensava a tutte le volte che si erano distesi lì insieme, a tutte le volte che l’aveva baciato, toccato, posseduto su quello stesso divano, e su quel pavimento e su quel tavolo e...

E non c’era punto in quel luogo che non glielo ricordasse.

E non c’era modo in cui lui potesse davvero dimenticare quello che si provava nel svegliarsi la mattina con lui accanto, nel fare colazione insieme, nel vederlo sorridere sempre e comunque, anche quando le cose non andavano come avrebbero dovuto.

Si voltò nuovamente verso la finestra, posando la mano sul vetro.

Sbatté gli occhi, più e più volte.

Se si sforzava abbastanza, riusciva a vedere il suo volto riflesso, accanto al suo, riusciva a sentire le sue braccia intorno ai fianchi e la sua voce profonda che gli mormorava all’orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ma quando poi Hikaru si convinceva davvero del fatto che potesse essere lì, quando la fantasia diveniva così vivida da mescolarsi con la realtà, si voltava, e Yuto non c’era.

“No, Yu. Non andrà tutto bene.” mormorò, parlando al proprio viso riflesso sulla superficie liscia del vetro.

Pensò ancora una volta di aprire la finestra, ma ancora una volta si trattenne.

Sarebbe rimasto lì.

Senza aria fresca, senza niente di nuovo, senza darsi il permesso di provare qualcosa che non fosse quella sensazione di vuoto bruciante in mezzo al petto.

Si sarebbe trincerato in quella stanza, oltre il vetro di quella finestra, saturo dei suoi ricordi e del suo dolore.

Forse ne sarebbe anche morto, non lo sapeva.

Se fosse stato così, poco male allora.

Avrebbe potuto, in quel caso, sentire di nuovo la voce di Yuto al suo orecchio, senza dover pensare di stare immaginando.

E allora, sarebbe andato davvero tutto bene.


End file.
